The present invention relates to toy guns. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a toy rifle having reusable cartridge-loaded soft projectiles that are fired pneumatically by a pneumatic cylinder.
Toy guns that fire soft darts or projectiles are known. These usually comprise some kind of spring-firing mechanism that shoots the soft projectiles from a barrel.